That Ain't My Truck
by Ree Howerton
Summary: Ted DiBiase's world crashes when the woman he loves moves on.


She's been goin' out with him  
>She's been goin' out with me<br>Said she'd let us know by tonight  
>Which one it would be<p>

For the last several months Marie had been seeing two different men on and off again. One being Ted DiBiase Jr. the other being Allen Jones, both professional wrestlers. The 5'7 brunette had been with Ted for nearly five years when she told him about Allen.  
>You would think a normal man in this situation would move on but Ted couldn't. He loved Marie with all his heart. He chased her for months before she would even acknowledge she had the same feelings for him and he had for her. He just couldn't come to terms with what was happening. He had lost nearly everything just to be with her and now it seemed like she was slipping away.<p>

So I waited by the phone  
>But she never called me up<br>Had to know what was goin' on  
>So, I drove by her house - and sure enough<p>

Ted waited for her call, he was sure she would pick him over the other man. After waiting for what seemed like an eternity he got in his truck and drove over to her house and to his shock seen that she had in fact made her choice and he was not it.

That ain't my truck in her drive  
>Man this ain't my day tonight<br>Looks like she's in love and I'm out of luck

The dumbfounded man was in disbelief. How could this be? Marie and Ted were perfect together, everyone said they were. How could the girl he chased for years just dump him to the side for a guy she's known half a year? It just didn't make any sense.

That ain't my shadow on her wall  
>Lord this don't look good at all<br>That's my girl - my whole world  
>But that ain't my truck<p>

Ted sat in his truck looking at her house. He could see the shadows to two people; one being that of Marie herself and the other of Allen. It looked as if they were laughing. What Ted seen made everything all too clear. He lost the only woman he ever wanted, the woman he fought to get.

I pulled over by the curb  
>I've been sittin' here all night<br>Wonderin' what it was I did so wrong  
>That he did so right<br>I've thought of breakin' down her door  
>But there's nothin' left to say<br>That Chevy four-by-four  
>Says it all sittin' in my place<p>

Before Ted realized it he had been sitting in his truck for hours watching the shadows on the wall and wondering what it was that Allen gave Marie that he wasn't. The more Ted thought about it the more his temperature boiled. He wanted to bust through the door and beat the hell out of Allen; he wanted to confront Marie face to face.  
>He had so many questions now. Where did she meet Allen? How long had they been together? Did she even love him? Why Allen Jones? What did he do that made her forget all about Ted? And finally, did she ever even love Ted in the first place or was she playing him the entire time?<br>Ted probably would have done all those things had it not been for Allen's truck parked in his place. Yes, his place. It was silly how a vehicle parked somewhere made it all too real; but, it did. That spot was where Ted had parked for the last five years-when he was Marie's.

That ain't my truck in her drive  
>Man this ain't my day tonight<br>Looks like she's in love and I'm out of luck  
>That ain't my shadow on her wall<br>Lord this don't look good at all  
>That's my girl - my whole world<br>But that ain't my truck

Ted sat slumped down in the seat of his truck. The fact that Marie was with another man overwhelmed him and made him feel lost. Not sure how someone who fought to get the girl of his dreams could just be forgotten for a man with three children and a wife.  
>The way Ted seen it was like this: Allen did nothing for Marie except complicate her life. He worked for a second rate wrestling promotion. He wasn't financially secure like Ted was. He had three children and a wife that were clueless to his infidelities. Surely, when she found out she would take half if not most of what Allen owned.<p>

That ain't my shadow on her wall  
>Lord this don't look good at all<br>That's my girl - my whole world  
>But that ain't my truck<br>That's my girl - my whole world  
>But that ain't my truck<p>

Marie's reputation would be ruined once everyone found out that she was sleeping with a married man. The though of her sleeping with Allen sickened Ted. In fact, the thought of Marie sickened Ted once he put everything in prospective. He did everything to make sure she had what she wanted, she was his whole life. Every day for the last five years was spent with Marie.  
>Ted chose Marie over his friends and family; and for what? She left him. She moved on. There was another man in his place. A man, he was sure that could never provide Marie with what he could.<br>Sighing, Ted turned over the key; starting the truck. Looking at the small home one last time he pulled off the curb and headed to the bar; where he would drink away the memory of Marie Lesley Richard.


End file.
